


The Meet Cute

by jus2kyu



Series: Expectations vs. Reality [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Expectations vs Reality, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Not literally, Side Ships, chan is jeonghan’s baby, meanie, seoksoon, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jus2kyu/pseuds/jus2kyu
Summary: The expectations Jeon Wonwoo has when meeting the love of his life for the first timeAnd the real circumstances under which he met Kim Mingyu
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Expectations vs. Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> college program rundown:
> 
> Seungcheol - 4th year architecture major  
> Jeonghan - 4th year philosophy major  
> Joshua - 4th year biochemistry major  
> Jun - 3rd year dance major  
> Wonwoo - 3rd year literature major  
> Soonyoung - 3rd year dance major  
> Jihoon - 3rd year music production major  
> Seokmin - 2nd year theater arts major  
> Minghao - 2nd year fine arts major  
> Mingyu - 2nd year culinary arts major  
> Seungkwan - 1st year theater arts major  
> Vernon - 1st year music production major  
> Chan - 1st year dance major

When Wonwoo thought about how he’ll meet the love of his life, he imagined it to be cute;painfully cheesy, like in the romcom movies he loved to watch so much. He wanted a meet-cute story that’d make him blush and duck his head shyly while telling his friends, relatives, or even future children— cheeks hurting because he can’t fight the smile on his face as he talks. Maybe his significant other would notice how flustered he looks, grab his hand and hold it while jumping in at certain parts to help him recount the story more vividly. 

In other words, Wonwoo is a hopeless romantic.

Unfortunately, the way he first met Kim Mingyu ( _ his  _ Kim Mingyu for the entire Pledis University student body’s information) was far from the romantic ideation he’s formed in his head. 

Though Mingyu would express his disagreement by saying that nothing says ‘romance’ like rubbing the love of your life’s back as he pukes his heart out on some bush and dry heaves for a couple of minutes before crumpling down in tears at a frat house party.

Ladies and gentlemen, you heard it right. The first time Wonwoo met Mingyu was when he’s had a couple glasses past his limit of whatever suspicious alcoholic mix was being poured around at a term-starter party held by one of their university’s fraternities.

Some would think that Wonwoo— sweet, shy, soft-spoken Literature major Jeon Wonwoo who spends his time with his nose buried in a book at the library— was not one to attend crazy, wild, noisy parties like this. And they would be right. Except you left out the part about Wonwoo’s friends being typical college students who function with either coffee or vodka in their bloodstream, no in between. 

A new schoolyear was starting soon and as tradition goes, most fraternities and sororities in their university throw party after party, each one wilder than the last. Wonwoo is known well enough to get invites but he only goes when his friends do.

That night, his friends make plans to attend a term-starter and Wonwoo only has to be asked twice ( _a fucking miracle_ , Jun cries out) before he finally tells Seungcheol he wanted to carpool with them. The fact that Wonwoo got his heartbroken by a senior last semester was also a factor of his impulsive decision to tag along. That and Jihoon’s passive-aggressive text message telling him that if he smells self-pity on Wonwoo one more time, one of his precious books will have a page taken out and Jihoon won’t tell him which, leaving Wonwoo to wonder and open them one by one to know.

**> >** It was the second semester of his second year in college and Wonwoo managed to develop a crush on a fourth year Economics major. He was lucky enough to strike a conversation with him in the library and get himself a date the day after. Youngmin was patient enough to listen to Wonwoo ramble about the books he’s read and seemed genuinely interested in him. In turn, Wonwoo would keep the elder company as he worked through his thesis and cheer him up. Everything was going smoothly; even Wonwoo’s friends showed their support knowing it was his first go at a relationship. When graduation season rolled around, however, Youngmin suddenly decides he didn’t want to commit to Wonwoo as he would be graduating and moving for work, leaving Wonwoo to continue studying for his degree. Something about long-distance and dating a student— bullshit excuses according to Jeonghan. **< <**

Whatever. Wonwoo didn’t care anymore. He was done drowning in tears and insecurities. He just really wants to go out and drink with his friends. Plus, Soonyoung said he was gonna introduce new people to their friend group and Wonwoo didn’t want to miss out. He was introverted, yes, but that didn’t mean he was completely averse to social interaction. He had yet to meet Soonyoung’s new boyfriend anyway.

There Wonwoo was, occupying a couch in a less crowded corner of the frat house’s living room. He was discussing the possible contents of the bittersweet liquid they managed to get ahold of in the kitchen with his roommate Jun while Jihoon sits to his right, leaning against Seungcheol who had an arm draped around him as they sip their beer straight from the bottles. They were just about to send Jeonghan a message asking what’s taking so long when the college senior appears, tugging a smiling Joshua with him, followed by Soonyoung and a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

Jeonghan and Joshua occupy the loveseat as usual, while the rest choose to get comfortable on the other couch or sprawl on the floor. Someone scoots over to sit on the floor, in between Jun’s legs, making Wonwoo adjust and move a bit closer to Jihoon. Soonyoung first introduces Seokmin, the second year Theater Arts major he’s been dating for a couple months now and Wonwoo’s glad to see him mirror the same infectious smile his bestfriend wears. Next is Seungkwan, Seokmin’s friend from Theater and his boyfriend Vernon who Jihoon already knows since they’re from the same Music Production program. Soonyoung also invited his friends from the school dance club: Chan, a freshman majoring in Dance as well, and Minghao, a second year Fine Arts major and apparently Jun’s  _thing_ (they haven’t talked about it) who sometimes spends the night at his and Jun’s apartment which is the reason why Wonwoo thinks he looked familiar. Minghao said his roommate Mingyu, a Culinary Arts major, was supposed to come, too, but something came up so he won’t make it.

“ **That makes him our on-call designated driver then**.” Seungkwan grins and they toast to that.

They all fall into comfortable conversations throughout the night, drinking and dancing, even playing a quick game of Truth or Dare before the couples break off the group to... do couple things. Seungcheol and Jihoon left early because for being the ‘parents’ of the friend group, they do a shitty job at staying to take care of their wasted children. Soonyoung and Seokmin leave, too, unable to keep their hands off of each other ( _honeymoon phase_ ,  Chan says as he rolls his eyes). Wonwoo also could’ve sworn that the catcalls coming from the dance floor were because of Jun and Minghao acting out pure sin. At least Jeonghan and Joshua were decent enough to occupy one of the rooms upstairs. Only Seungkwan and Vernon were behaving tonight, staying sober enough to entertain Chan as the younger, energetic as ever, dances his heart out with a growing audience surrounding him. Wonwoo wanted to be a responsible hyung for tonight, he really did. But now he was too busy hurling his dinner out on some potted plants outside.

“ **Hey, you alright there?** ” A voice calls. Wonwoo doesn’t look at the source of the sound but nods anyway, clearing his throat and spitting at the grass. It wasn’t a complete lie; throwing up did help him feel better.

The thought of him throwing up induces yet another urge to do so. The stranger scrambles up to him, holds his upper arm as Wonwoo bends down to puke and starts rubbing circles on his back to ease his discomfort.

“ **It’s okay. Let it out.** ” The stranger half laughs, hands still holding Wonwoo.

Wonwoo must’ve been more drunk than he thought because when the stranger said “let it out”, his brain took it as a cue to let out not just his previous meal, but his tears as well. And he was too dizzy to feel embarrassed towards the stranger holding him. His vision was blurry from the alcohol and the tears combined but he was pretty sure the stranger, a bit taller than Wonwoo, sported a deeply confused, startled look. He expected the stranger to slightly panic at the sight of a 22-year-old grown man breaking down into tears in front of him, but the stranger stayed silent, even pulled Wonwoo closer to his body and sort of just... _hugged_ him.

They stay that way until Wonwoo calms down enough to grasp his senses and pull away spouting apology after apology. The stranger just flashes him a bright smile and tells him, “ **Don’t worry. We all have our moments.** ”

Wonwoo learns that the stranger’s name is Kim Mingyu and was the roommate Minghao was talking about earlier. He leads him to where he last saw Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan. Apparently with everybody gone, the three called him to pick them up since no one else was available. That night, Mingyu becomes Wonwoo’s ride home. He doesn’t think about it much since Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan get dropped off to their respective dorms, too.

Seven months later, Wonwoo would admit that being left alone with Mingyu in his car that night as the younger lightly tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio and his undeniably handsome face is illuminated by the street lights they pass by, made his heart flutter for a bit. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system. Maybe it was the way Mingyu just silently held him while he cried even after he’s seen Wonwoo puke his guts out. Maybe it was the fact that Wonwoo knew Mingyu could’ve easily dropped him off at his dorm building first before the three youngest and spared them both a slightly-awkward 10 minutes of driving around a couple blocks with just each other’s company, but didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing this at 3AM :( 
> 
> this is a one-shot but since i have more ideas about Wonwoo and Mingyu’s first times, i think i’ll have a series about Wonwoo’s “Expectations vs. Reality” hahaha hopefully i’ll be able to commit
> 
> (can’t wait for the rest of Henggarae’s concept photos tonight!!!! it’s my first “official” comeback as a Carat!!!! technically it would be Fear but i was just a casual listener then~ i spent the past few months catching up on SVT content aaaaa they’re so precious i wish i stanned sooner <33)
> 
> anyway hope you guys liked this!


End file.
